


Mr and Mrs Wilde

by Mikey2084



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey2084/pseuds/Mikey2084
Summary: A Halloween oneshot.





	Mr and Mrs Wilde

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney.

…..

Nick came out of the bathroom wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a tie. Adjusting the jacket, he held up his phone so that Judy could see the flashing alert, "They're coming, five minutes."

Judy, dressed in a matching dark suit, went over to the window and pulled back the curtains just enough for her to see the approach to the old bungalow she and her partner had so carefully picked out as their safe house.

Seeing a pawful of masked mammals dodging their way between bushes, trash cans, and a fence, Judy replied in a cold, professional voice, "No, two minutes."

"We need to move."

"Where to?"

"Downstairs, I have what we need stashed down there."

The partners quickly made their way down to the basement, where they took up positions next to an old workbench. Judy shook her head, "This is no good. The only way out is the stairs, and one hit to that tank of fuel oil over there, and we'll be cooked in the explosion."

Nick nodded, and as he searched through a stack of boxes, he asked, "If this goes south, what's your way out?"

"I have a go-bag with enough cash to quietly get me to Bunnyburrow, and then with a little fur dye, I'm just one of the hundreds of bunny farmers living there. You?"

"A small boat off the docks with plenty of cash and a new set of IDs hidden in a lockbox under the seat. From there, it's a quick trip to a friend's place in the Nocturnal District. One more fox walking around won't be noticed."

Judy paused and said in a nervous voice, "You know if we separate, there's a good chance one of us might make it out of here without being seen."

Nick paused from his search, and as his tail wrapped itself around his bunny, he replied, "Not going to happen Fluff, it's you and me together, no matter what happens."

Smiling at her fox, Judy watched as he ripped open a toy box, pulled out a small pistol, and handed it to her. As Judy turned the gun over in her paws, Nick tore open another box, dumped a much larger pistol into his paw, and then turned to cover the stairs they had just come down a few moments ago.

"Ahem."

Nick turned to his partner, "What?"

"Why do I get the girl-gun?"

"Um, because you're a–"

"Grrrr."

Nick looked at his bunny, and seeing Judy make a gimme motion with her paw, Nick huffed and swapped guns with her.

"Better?"

"Yup."

Putting the gun in her shoulder holster, Judy's ears suddenly went erect as she heard the squeaking of a board as someone stepped onto the porch. "They're here, hurry!" and then she dashed up the stairs with Nick close behind.

Quietly, the pair moved toward the front door. Nick silently motioned with his paw for Judy to take up a defensive position to the side of the front door while he moved to stand behind a post that gave him a clear view of the foyer.

Judy flattened herself against the wall next to the door, and then when she realized where Nick was going to hide, she quietly cleared her throat, made a few paw motions of her own, and pointed to a spot right next to her.

Nick shook his head, pointed to where he was standing, and then used his fingers to point at his eyes, and then to the door.

Judy was about to counter with another set of paw signals when the doorbell rang, and Nick jumped to where Judy had wanted him to be a few seconds earlier.

Waiting, they both listened, trying to determine where the mammals on the porch had positioned themselves and where they needed to be to 'properly greet' said mammals.

Nick looked at Judy, shrugged, and slowly reaching out, grasped the doorknob, and quickly opened the door.

"Trick or Treat!"

Judy put her paws up to her muzzle in mock fear, and said, "Oh my, Nick, ninjas. What will we do?"

Nick motioned the two kits in, "I think we need to give them lots and lots of candy."

"Nick, don't you dare, they'll be bouncing off the walls all night, and I'll never be able to get them to sleep," said a laughing vixen shaped ninja standing on the edge of the porch with her ninja-costumed mate.

"Sorry, Toni, just kidding," and then proceeded to slip a large pawful of candy in each kit's bag.

Giggling, Judy went to one knee and opened her arms wide to give the young foxes a big hug, "Aidan, Tyler, I love your costumes. Mr. Nick and I thought for sure we were in big trouble."

"Thanks, Mom made them," Aidan said, and then whispered, "she wouldn't let me have a real sword, so I had to make one out of cardboard and foil."

Judy nodded sagely, "It's very real looking."

Judy ushered the kits out the door toward their waiting parents and then turned to Nick, "Come on, Mr. Wilde, our respective organizations have given us contracts that need to be executed at tonight's party."

"Yes, Mrs. Wilde, there's a blueberry pie out there that doesn't know its time is almost up."

Kissing his mate, Nick put an arm around Judy's waist, and the two of them followed the family of ninjas down the sidewalk.

"So, Nick, who's this friend of yours in the Nocturnal District, and how come you haven't ever mentioned them before?"

…..

Happy Halloween!


End file.
